moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977)
| directed by = George Lucas | written by = George Lucas | produced by = George Lucas; Gary Kurtz; Rick McCallum This individual was credited on the 1997 20th Anniversary Special Edition re-release of the film only. | music by = John Williams; Lionel Newman | cinematography = Gilbert Taylor | edited by = George Lucas; Marcia Lucas; Paul Hirsch; Richard Chew; T.M. Christopher | distributed by = Lucasfilm, Ltd. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | release date(s) = May 25th, 1977 | mpaa rating = | running time = 121 min. (theatrical) 125 min. (special edition) | country = | language = English | budget = $13,000,000 | gross revenue = $215,537,332 (original releases) $460,935,665 (re-issue) | preceded by = Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) | followed by = Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) }} Star Wars is a 1977 science-fiction/fantasy film directed by George Lucas. Released in May of 1977, it became a runaway smash-hit and begat a legacy which has proven to be one of the most popular and enduring sci-fi commercial franchises of all time. Along with Steven Spielberg's 1975 thriller Jaws, Lucas' Star Wars brought about the evolution of the "summer blockbuster" movie spectacle. Taking place "...a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...", the film chronicles the adventures of teenage farmer Luke Skywalker, who finds himself unexpectedly propelled into the middle of a Galactic Civil War being waged between the forces of an evil Empire and a struggling Rebel Alliance. Along the way, he awakens to his destiny to become a Jedi Knight - one of the last of an august order of guardians armed with the power of The Force. With his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke befriends two droids named C-3PO and R2-D2, an opportunistic smuggler and pilot named Han Solo, Han's Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca and a young princess named Leia, late of the planet Alderaan. Plot Cast Principal Cast Full Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes *Actor Robert Englund was initially considered to play Han Solo, but the part went to Harrison Ford. However, Robert did encourage his friend, Mark Hamill, to try out for the role of Luke Skywalker. Redirects The following links all redirect to this page. These include alternate titles, as well as different variations of the main title for the ease of search functionality on the database. * ANH * A New Hope * Star Wars (1977) * Star Wars Episode IV * Star Wars: Episode IV * Star Wars: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) Related categories See also External Links * * * Star Wars at Wikipedia * * * Star Wars at Wookieepedia * * References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:1970s/Films Category:1977/Films Category:May, 1977/Films Category:Lucasfilm, Ltd. Category:Theatrically released films Category:4th installments Category:S/Films Category:George Lucas/Director Category:George Lucas/Writer Category:Gary Kurtz/Producer Category:George Lucas/Executive producer Category:Rick McCallum/Producer Category:John Williams/Composer Category:Gilbert Taylor/Cinematographer Category:Richard Chew/Editor Category:T.M. Christopher/Editor Category:Paul Hirsch/Editor Category:Marcia Lucas/Editor Category:George Lucas/Editor Category:David V. Lester Category:Mark Hamill/Actor Category:Harrison Ford/Actor Category:Carrie Fisher/Actor Category:Peter Cushing/Actor Category:Alec Guinness/Actor Category:Anthony Daniels/Actor Category:Kenny Baker/Actor Category:Peter Mayhew/Actor Category:David Prowse/Actor Category:Frank Henson/Actor Category:Peter Sturgeon/Actor Category:Joe Kaye/Actor Category:Harry Fielder/Actor Category:Frank Henson/Stunt performer Category:Mark Hamill Category:Carrie Fisher Category:Walt Disney Productions